


Dreaming About You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia dreams of Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming About You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the events of "Insatiable" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt 4 'Dream' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Every night for a month after Allison’s death, Lydia dreamed of her best friend.

Her dream was always the same; she was back in the tunnels below Oak Creek, listening to the screams of those who died there.

Then Allison appeared, coming to rescue her. Lydia cried out for Allison to go back, that it wasn’t safe, but either Allison couldn’t hear her or didn’t understand her.

All of a sudden, the Oni materialized. Allison tried to fight them off, but one of them rammed their sword through her.

Lydia screamed Allison’s name, unable to help as the brunette fell to the ground, lifeless.

The sound of her own screaming always woke Lydia up. Then the tears started to fall.


End file.
